


The Circle

by gaygirlgenius



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygirlgenius/pseuds/gaygirlgenius
Summary: One thing leads to another and a circle is created. Melchior and Moritz have a first date, and things go from there.





	The Circle

It wasn't a date. But Melchior and Moritz were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on metal bleachers and sharing a bag of popcorn. Close as they were to the action of the lacrosse game, it was hard to pick out Hanschen from the rest of the boys. 

"How exactly does lacrosse work?" Moritz asked. He had never been one to hide how much he didn't know. 

Melchior, on the other hand, loved to hide his inadequacies, so he pretended not to hear the question, knowing that Moritz would be too shy to ask again. 

After waiting an appropriate length of time, Melchior offered the rest of the popcorn to Moritz, giving him both what was left in the bag and the responsibility of throwing it away. Moritz took this as kindness (which it half was) and smiled at his not-date. When the bag was empty, he stood to throw it away. Melchior took the opportunity to openly stare at Moritz as he walked away--a third good reason for giving away the popcorn. 

Moritz came back shivering. He sat a little closer to Melchior, trying to get more warmth. 

Now Melchior had a few options. He could ignore his shivering not-boyfriend, or he could lend him his leather jacket. Melchior loved his leather jacket. He liked to think that the studs on the shoulders made him look imposing and impressive. He'd also be cold without it. On the other hand, he'd seem colder without it. 

Melchior didn't say anything for fear of sounding reluctant. He put his jacket around Moritz's shoulders. Moritz smiled and leaned on Melchior, who wrapped an arm around his not-boyfriend's waist. 


End file.
